para_personalfandomcom-20200214-history
Nafisa Al-Kharij
Basic Information Appearance: Nafisa is short and slightly gaunt looking from her experiences as a child, with long black hair and a mole under her right eye. She doesn't pay much attention to her appearance and is usually wearing simple clothes in dark neutral colours. scars Her hands are significantly scarred to the point where their shape is altered, and the burns carry on up part of her forearms. She has a consistent flat chicken expression most of the time. Music: * October - The Crane Wives * Wisdom Cries - AURORA Background No one, especially not Nafisa herself, knows where she actually came from. Her adoptive brother Idris found her in the ruins of besieged Carthage, rooting through the rubble of a burning house. She was badly injured, so Idris brought her back to his home and quickly learned she couldn't hear or speak. Luckily for Nafisa, Idris' house was a time-travelling bakery. Had she stayed in Carthage she'd almost certainly have died from one of her many injuries, but the bakery decided it had had enough of Carthage and took them to 2019 Rabat, where she was able to get medical care. With no way to return her home and neither of them wanting to, Idris and his father adopted her into their family, named her, and taught her to write and communicate. Unlike many visitors who come into their bakery to escape various dangers by fleeing to another time, she's stayed with them. Growing up in a house that would change times overnight came with pros and cons. Nafisa loves it, but it has definitely limited her socially. She made her first friend around age ten in 1951, but once they moved on to other times, Idris explained that the people they met and connected with would forget about their existence after they left, as a kind of safety mechanism to prevent their time-travelling exploits from being discovered. Whether that's what held her back from making friends in the future or if it was just how things happened is up for debate. As she got older Nafisa began to help out and work with her family in their bakery as they jumped from place to place. Despite being mute she's definitely the one who struggles with keeping the secret the most. Her souvenirs from the future often confuse people when they're found and her hand gestures aren't always period appropriate but she tries her best. She also grew into a disaster of a lesbian. Her relationships were usually awkward and short-lived. At age twenty two she met her first friend again, Arib. This time they struck up a relationship, surprising the both of them, but as soon as they got serious about each other, the bakery moved. Nafisa knew that Arib would forget her, but she hadn't truly understood what that meant until they returned to the 60s. Dealing with the knowledge that Arib has absolutely no residual knowledge of her has been rough, but she's handled it with all of the grace of someone who knows the love of their life is a lesbian insisting on marrying a man, which is to say, none. Personality A lot of people Nafisa meets are under the impression that she has very little personality. These people are judgy assholes. Nafisa is friendly and likes to crack jokes, and is genuinely interested in what other people have to say. She does have a zero tolerance for bullshit, and is unlikely to do anything just for the sake of being polite or avoiding conflict. Sometimes she comes off as blunt due to not really being able to judge tone, but she's never knowingly mean or deliberately rude. Category:Characters Category:Comet